It's Hard Work For A Werewolf
by Madz N
Summary: This story is about Seth Clearwater's point of veiw on Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Its Hard Work for a Werewolf

(A Seth Clearwater Story)

Seth's point of view on Eclipse

Chapter 1:

Changes

I remember hearing all the legends at the bonfire with Jacob and all my other friends. I had thought they were cool at the time but I didn't believe they were true. Oh but they were, they were so true. I realize that know as I lay here on my soft, comfortable bed in agony. I was turning into a werewolf, right now, every second that passed by, it was happening, and there wasn't a darn thing I could do about it._ It's going to be alright Seth. It's almost over, _the voice in my head thought. Funny thing was is that it wasn't my voice, it actually sounded a lot like Jacob's, but that wasn't possible. Was it?

I started to relax cause if it was Jacob he wouldn't lie to me. And I was beginning to think he was right because I could feel the pain slowly going away. Then, right when I thought it was done, a huge wave of pain just came out of nowhere. This was way worse than before, I let out a loud scream, and sand-colored coat of fur ripped through my clothes. What was just a scream was now a howl as I jumped out the window and ran through the night. _Hey he did it! _One voice thought that wasn't mine. _I told you he would, _said Jacob. _Ha you owe me ten bucks Embry._ That thought sounded like Jared's. Well I guess I didn't really need to guess who that was because Jared and Embry are always making bets.

I became scared, I heard their voices but I wanted to see their faces. I sniffed the air and then the ground. A familiar smell, like wet leafs on a summer morning. Mixed in with half a box of week old _Fruit Loops_. Ah, all the sweet ingredients to an awesome Jacob. I followed the scent eagerly, but then stopped dead in my tracks. Would Jake be happy to see me or afraid of what I'd become? _Don't be stupid, come on._ Jacob said to me angrily, impatiently.

How did he know I was thinking that?

_'Cause your apart of the pack now, and in the pack we share our thoughts._

Jake sounded crazy, talking all this nonsense, but that didn't really seem to matter right now, so I just kept running. It seemed like I ran all the way through the forest when I got to a circle full of wolfs…..werewolves.

What was this?! I was just trying to get to my friends! Now I have to deal with these idiots!

_IDIOTS! ,_ screamed Paul's voice. What was Paul doing here?

_Take it easy Paul _Was that Sam?

_Yes, Seth, It's me, Sam, are you ok?_

Ok? I was a werewolf for Pete's sake!

_Look you have nothing to worry about, you're only among friends._

_Excuse me but, huh, my friends aren't werewolves._

_Um dude we never told but we actually are werewolves. _Jacob said

_No, the kid's rights were not all friends here. _I was beginning to think that Paul's thoughts were going to be too much for me to handle.

_Hey go easy on the little twerp; he's been through a lot these last couple of days._

Was that who I thought it was?

_Well,_ _once a member of the pack always a member of the pack._

LEAH!!! What the heck?!

_Surprised?_

_Kinda! Are you a werewolf too?_

_No, I'm a fairy princess; of course I'm a werewolf._

_I didn't know that girls could be werewolves, and why can I hear your thoughts?_

_Well were dogs, we can't move our mouths; we need some way to communicate._

_WOW that's cool!_

_Ya, not really._

_Seth, _Sam was speaking now,_ are you in pain, do you think you can change back to human form?_

_Well I don't hurt too much, I think I could try._

_Ok go for it._

I tried to remember exactly how I felt when I changed. But all I could remember was the pain. Then I remembered that shaking that went straight down my spine right before I transformed. Hey I guess werewolves are kind of like transformers because we shape shift. That's really cool, I never thought about it like that. Hum I wonder what-

_Seth, focus!_ , yelled Sam's angry thoughts.

I did as he said, I mean I didn't want to be a werewolf for to long, I needed to get home to my mom.

I thought really hard trying to get that shaking sensation again, but nothing happened. Then I thought, maybe if my body feels the shaking, it will know what I want it to do. So I started shaking my body, in a way that kind of looked like a dance routine.

I heard a group of laughter, even Jacob was laughing at me. My best friend! I didn't necessarily get angry, more like I had an adrenalin rush. My body started to feel strange, like the feeling you have before you get sick. Then I felt the shaking go down my spine, and, before I knew it, I was human again. And naked!!!!!!

I looked down at my bare body, waiting for the snickering to start, but no one was laughing at my nudity. I stared at the circle of wolves surrounding me, then, before my question was answered, Jacob was right by my side.

"How do you feel?" he asked curiously.

"I feel….pretty normal."

"Good." He handed me a pair of shorts, I took them gratefully. "Look, I'm gonna take you home, you need some rest. Leah will be their soon."

I didn't really have anything else to say. I'd rather Jake walk home with me than Leah any day. She isn't that that bad it's just that he's way more awesome.

We walked all the way back home. Evidently I had run a long way because it seemed like hours before we got back. Jacob did most of the talking, telling about what I was and repeating the legends that I heard three weeks ago.

As soon as we opened the door my mom, Sue, grabbed me in the tightest hug possible Of course it didn't really hurt me, but _she_ was probably in some pain. She must have heard me break through the window, great now I felt bad. My mom has been a total mess since my dad, Harry, died of a heart attack a year ago. It was tough for everyone but it mostly affected her.

After his death my mom has never been able to let me out of her sight. It's like I'm her own personal min version of Harry, aka my father. I guess I shouldn't be to surprised this happened, I mean everyone is always telling me that I'm the spitting image of my dad. But ya know I really never seen the resemblance.

"Seth are you alright honey?"

"Ya I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're not in pain?"

"No, I already told I'm fine.

"Well are you scared, because you can sleep with me tonight if you want."

"No mom." I leaned in to whisper "Just leave the bathroom light on."

Obviously I didn't whisper low enough because I could hear Jacob chuckle a little beside me. Darn it! That's embarrassing. My idol just found out I was a big wimp. Great.

"Well come on in sweetie, you need to get some serious sleep." My mom looked up at Jacob. "Thank you for bringing him home safely."

"Your welcome" Jacob nodded his head and left. Wow he was so incredibly cool.

I walked inside with my mom, extremely surprised to see Leah sitting on the couch. How in the world did she get here so fast? Oh ya, she's a werewolf.

"So how was your walk home with Jacob?"

"It was ok."

"Just ok I mean you didn't get a smooch out of him?"

"Oh you mean just how _you_ didn't get a smooch out of Embry?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just how in love with him you are."

"Am not."

"Well then don't say I love Jake.

"But you do love him."

"I don't love him I WORSHIP him."

"Oh well that's even worse."\

"I don't see how."

"Seth, ya know Jacob isn't that great. He's actually an awful role model."

"How do you know that?"

"'Cause I've been able to get in his head, he's really messes up. So when we are werewolves don't try and be all "buddy buddy" with him."

"But we are buddies."

"Seth, just promise me you'll try and be calm around him."

"Fine I promise."

And with that I walked upstairs to my room. Who was Leah to say that I can't be friends with Jacob when were werewolves. I mean if anything being a werewolf will make our friendship stronger.

I put my pj's on and hopped into bed, still wondering what Leah meant about Jake being messed up. But before I could go deeper into thought about it, I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

More Friendship Than I Could Have

Ever Asked For

Along the last couple of days I've been spent a lot of my time with Jake. He's been telling me a lot of stuff about werewolves, but sometimes we actually just talked. Just talked as in what friends do. He told me about this science project he's working on and I offered to help. Then I talked to him about the Super Bowl on Sunday and he said I could go over to his house and watch it. But the one thing we didn't talk about was girls, to my relief.

Of course we discussed imprinting, but not very much. It seemed like he was almost uncomfortable talking about it. Which was ok because I was too.

Today, we are hanging out on the beach. It wasn't a very nice day though, so we were just talking about more werewolf stuff. Boring! Oh well. At least I get to hang out with my best friend.

"Hey Jake?"

"Ya?"

"You said before, that when someone turns into a werewolf it just happens out of nowhere, as soon as you get mad. The afterwards you feel like crap. Why did I feel like crap first, then turn into werewolf?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but you don't get mad very often, therefore it was building up inside of you. The same thing kind of happened to me. Except I got angry a turned into a werewolf. You didn't get angry."

" Oh does that happen very often?"

"Nope."

"Well that's weird."

"No it's not weird, it's unique, different…..special."

"Oh cool."

Jacob looked around the beach. Probably acknowledging that we were the only ones here.

"Hey, lets go back to your place. Ya know play some Nazi Zombies."

"Ya sure, of course."

I wasn't really sure why he wanted to leave all of a sudden. But before I could figure out my answer we were racing to my house. It only took us like five seconds because we are really fast and my house is literally on the other side of the beach.

After we got to like level 26, Jakes cell phone rang. He answered. "Hey…..oh ya……sure…..why don't you come with me?……We could bring Embry…..come on it could be fun…..trust me….ok…see ya there…..yep." Then he hung up.

"Hey who was that?"

"Oh just Quil." Jake said standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a party."

"Cool, can I come?"

"No kid, your gonna embarrass us."

"Oh why, is it a party for your girlfriend Bella?" I said, teasing him. He didn't take it very well.

"There is nothing going on between Bella and me!" He shouted angrily at me, and slammed the door as he left.

Wow, where the heck did that co me from? I guess I shouldn't talk about Bella Swan anymore. I don't know why though. I mean at the bonfire I thought Jake and her were a couple.

Maybe she broke up with him. That's it! No wonder he just freaked out. Bella dumped him so he's upset. Bella is a heart breaker. She broke Jacob's heart.

"I hate Bella Swan."


End file.
